Beamforming is used in many conventional wireless communication systems to help improve the signal-to-noise ratio of received signals and increase system throughput. Some types of beamforming use feedback from a receiver to compensate for the effects of the channel. The feedback required for these beamforming techniques may consume channel bandwidth which in turn, may reduce system throughput. This feedback also consumes energy.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods for beamforming that consume less channel bandwidth and reduce energy consumption. There are also general needs for systems and methods for beamforming that consume less channel bandwidth and reduce energy consumption while maintaining acceptable throughput levels.